Lead a Horse to Water
by Create-tion
Summary: Rage and his squire Angeline live a simple life down in New Orleans somewhat reminiscent of the old days where the West was a lot simpler. However, Angie is about to embark on a long mission that will lead to danger that puts Rage in a tight spot...Can Nick and Ash intervene in time? Should Jessie come to the rescue for his old friend? COMMENTS AND REVIEWS WANTED!


The sun was setting over the lonely western sky as the seasons began to flit a change of dusting winter. Rage could remember the distant feel of frost's biting edge wondering over his skin. The tingling sensation still dusted his memories even now in this life. However, you'd never know by opening the door that winter was itching different parts of the country. New Orleans was embedded in a humid heat that could make your eyeballs sweat. Sitting on his black leather couch Rage sighed running a rough hand through his shaggy midnight hair. He was watching his eighteen year old squire, Angeline, throw a holy terror fit at the small lit buzzing box on her lap. Her tanned honey skin was dusted with dark freckles and her auburn hair was wrangled up into a sloppy bun. She'd grown so much in the past few years that sometimes he had to stop and remind himself that she was barely an adult.

"We're screwed." she shrieked tossing the computer on the couch sighing as it bounced an inch.

"Why are we screwed? The Kardashians new clothing line tanked?" he snickered rubbing his whiskered chin. He sucked in a breath ducking quickly as she threw a pillow at him hard.

"There are diamons that can walk in the sun." That caught his attention.

"What?" she sighed rubbing the back of her neck tired and warily. She met his eyes chewing on her lip, a bad habit she'd had since she was a child.

"The other night I got caught at the bar before I got home. I had been tracking a diamon till dawn. He'd gone into the bar for shelter…I thought…I stayed outside as the sun came up and that was when I called you." He nodded listening.

"Yeah and I missed the call and you rode my ass about it for forty minutes." He grumbled.

"Yeah but after I called you, the diamon came back outside with a female. I thought I messed up…I thought I'd messed up." She shook her head. "But the dispatch just put out over the message boards confirmed that I wasn't nuts. Otto put over the wire that they can walk in the sun now…it's confirmed." She looked panicked. He sighed. She was worse than a chicken on slaughtering day.

"Angie, calm down and take a breath. I will be fine." She rolled her eyes smacking him with the pillow again standing over him.

"You will, but I won't!" she snapped, "I'm the one who goes out during the day Rage!" he felt a twitch starting in his right eye. This would turn into panic if he didn't calm her down.

"Angie, Otto is always watching out for you. Why don't you just stick around with him?" she made a face of disgust.

"Hang out with the crazy farm? No, I'm good." She smirked suddenly. "You could always just get me that gun I've wanted?" he shook his head.

"Girl, you're jumpier than a grasshopper. I ain't getting you no gun." She mimicked him in a high pitched tone just to piss him off.

"I ain't getting you no gun." He felt the tick actually start in his eye. "Ain't is not a word Rage." She snapped and stomped down the hallway to her room.

Most squires didn't live with their Dark Hunter's but Angie had been with Rage since she was seven years old. He could remember the squirt running around tangling circles around him as a kid in her pink teddy bear pajamas clutching her purple stuffed rabbit screaming and squealing about some stupid princess movie on the TV. Now he got to see her running around in those daisy dukes and tank tops strapped down with guns and knives in the hot New Orleans nights. He'd rather her be covered, but he couldn't really argue with her since he was normally shirtless and in pajama bottoms. However, he was about two steps from making the brat eat a good old bar of soap with that mouth of hers. He thought to himself that maybe just maybe she did need a bigger and better gun. She was making the loudest noise in her room. It sounded like four or five elephants were rampaging through the house. She came back out dressed and ready for a long night of hunting. He onced her little ass over and sighed.

"Sweatshirt. Now." He said in a stern tone. It was his old western accent that he rarely let slip out. He put his rough hands over his hips mustering the best big daddy gaze he had. She laughed. The little shit laughed. She was completely unfazed and un-scared.

"I am not redressing myself. And really?" she chuckled. "Since when were you my keeper?" she smirked and sauntered out past him reaching for the door.


End file.
